Silent Night
by JJKMagic
Summary: Christmas Fic: Zexion needs to finish his college work on Christmas Eve, the perfect chance for Demyx to prepare his surprise... ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON.


**Merry Christmas! (Now I'm even allowed to say that^^)**

**Warning: Zemyx. Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, this is purely fanmade~  


* * *

**

**Silent Night**

_24th of December, 10:00 a.m._

Demyx was busy typing a text message and didn't even notice his lover wandering around the apartment…

_Hey, you still got that tree you promised me?_

He hit the send button and thought he might die, suddenly facing the angry look of his lover… dressed in not more than towel; his slate colored hair still dripping wet.

"Will you get ready anytime soon?" Zexion spat.

"Uh… what are you talking about?"

"You idiot! You promised you'd drive me to the library, Demyx!"

"Oh, oh right, sorry" Demyx replied embarrassed.

"Just get ready!" His smaller lover ordered and the blond subconsciously ducked as the agitated male walked past him.

Demyx phone vibrated, showing him his new message.

_Course but I'd hurry up if I were you, I'm not here the whole day, it's Christmas Eve__!_

'_Perfect timing…_' The blond grinned, glancing at his lover before he got up to get dressed…

_24__th__ of December, 11:00 a.m._

They arrived at the local library and Zexion made an attempt to get out of the car.

"You'll be hellish lonely in there today" Demyx muttered. "It's a miracle it's even open"

"I know Demyx but you know I have to get this done. But of course, if you don't want me to spend the holidays with you, I can still postpone the whole thing" The slate haired male threatened.

"Oh, no, no, it's alright! Just get done before nightfall, okay? Just call me and I'll get you" Demyx replied smiling.

"Alright, thank you" And Zexion got out of the car.

Demyx was proud actually. Though his lover was at least three years younger than himself, he was about to graduate college only a year after the blond.

He smiled to himself and drove off. He still had something to do…

_24__th__ of December, 11:25 a.m._

"Finally! Hurry up, I wanna go home already" The redhead complained.

"He he, thanks Ax for waiting for me"

"Only for you, Dem. Seriously, why are you getting a Christmas tree on the 24th? Couldn't you decide earlier?"

The blond hemmed and hawed, waking the redhead's interest before he finally answered. "Well, it's Zexion, you know? He didn't want one…"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "And now…?"

"Well, it's a surprise" Demyx smiled.

"Alright…" The redhead got the tree, ready to stow it away somehow in the car. "If you think, he's isn't going to kill you now…"

"Oh no, he won't be home for the next hours… he can't stop me now"

Axel's respond was an amused grin, similar to the blond's own.

_24__th__ of December, 4:00 p.m._

Decorating a Christmas tree… was actually one of Demyx's favorite activities and he'd love to do it with his lover but he had to accept that Zexion wasn't used to make a fuss about any holiday and so he sighed and decorated alone, always keeping an eye on the watch…

...it looked alright actually. He had to remedy the chaos in the living room (caused by himself) first before he could even think about putting up a tree. But now… Demyx could only nod at his more than decent work.

He smiled, knowing that even his lover would like the improved festive atmosphere. And as expected, just a few minutes later his phone rang.

The blond answered it. "Yeah?"

"I'm done… you coming?"

"I'll be right there" Demyx assured and quickly grabbed his jacket to leave the house.

_24__th__ of December, 4:45 p.m._

"Hey Zexy" Demyx smiled. "Were your studies successful?"

"Oh yes, they were. There shouldn't be any problems over the holidays now." Zexion replied. "Got anything planned for today?"

"Oh… well… not really" Demyx lied. "Wanna go eat something before we head home?"

"I'm alright with that" The smaller male replied, his lips forming a small, beautiful smile.

The blond took his hand, helping him to get in the car though it resulted in a fierce blush of his lover.

Then he got into the car himself, flashing him one of his typical smiles. "When we get home, we'll just… relax a little, does that sound right?"

Zexion only nodded, hiding his blush…

_24__th__ of December, 7:00 p.m._

They got home after a romantic date at the town's best restaurant. Zexion had protested but after all it was Christmas.

"What do you think?" Demyx asked. "Do you want to watch a movie or just… head to bed?"

His slate haired lover blushed.

"Well… I guess… today was exhausting enough…"

Demyx smiled. "I'll take a shower alright?"

Zexion nodded, entering the bedroom without even once looking in the direction the living room…

_24__th__ of December, 7:20 p.m._

Zexion lay in bed, only dressed in his boxers as Demyx returned. The blond smiled and turned on some soft, slow music before he got in bed next to his lover.

"Was it okay?"

"Huh? What was?" Zexion asked irritated.

"Today… I mean, you were busy and all but still-"

"You mean the dinner? It was great, you know? And I still think you're crazy" The smaller male replied chuckling.

"So you enjoyed today?"

Zexion caught his breath as the blond's face was suddenly hovering right about his own.

"Yeah, I did" He smiled.

"Good, 'cause I did it all for you~" Demyx whispered, flashing him a seductive smile before capturing his lips in a soft kiss, quickly turning passionate as Zexion buried his hands in those blond locks.

"I love you, Zexion"

"Mm, love you too" Zexion replied, too reluctant to really break the kiss.

The blond chuckled and silenced his lover who was about to complain by invading his lover's mouth with his tongue. And there was nothing better than battling for dominance, knowing how it would end from the very beginning.

Zexion sighed as Demyx's tongue suddenly withdrew, a sound oh-so-sensual and arousing.

And the blond began nibbling on his lover's neck, forcing a soft moan from the slate haired male before he went down to cover his whole body with kisses, soft and sweet but not without leaving marks.

_24__th__ of December, 7:45 p.m._

The sound of erratic breathing filled the room with soft music playing in the background. The rest of clothing they had been wearing was now strewn across the room.

Zexion's navy blue eyes, darkened with lust, were gazing at the blond impatiently waiting.

"You ready…?" Demyx asked softly and waited for his lover to nod before he made any further move.

He positioned himself and entered his well-prepared lover with one swift move before he paused once again. Zexion groaned in discomfort but it was a price he paid willingly for his lover was the perfect, most gentle person he knew.

He smiled, not knowing how seductive his smile was, as he nodded, allowing the blond to go on. Demyx pulled back and thrust back in, repeating the whole thing before he set a slow rhythm going with the music playing in the background.

Music calmed him down; it was essential for the blond until his lover's sexy moans were all he heard anyway because they were music as well, better than any he could imagine. It was the music that brought him slowly to his peak, thrusting harder, deeper until his own melodious moans were syncing with Zexion's, drowning out everything, physically and mentally.

"D-Demyx" The smaller male moaned, clinging to the blond's shoulders.

Demyx groaned in understanding, pulling his lover close until after a few deep thrusts they screamed their release in unison, collapsing onto the bed.

Their breathing still erratic, Demyx pulled out before he embraced his lover, softly stroking his hair, slightly wet from sweat, and humming a soft melody until they both fell asleep.

_25__th__ of December, 9:30 a.m._

Zexion awoke before Demyx as was the custom. He took a quick shower and entered the living room to get his little Christmas surprise for the blond when he noticed… what was probably his lover's surprise for him.

He smiled and returned to the bedroom, sitting down in front of the bed and leaning over to whisper into his lover's ear.

"Get up, love~"

Demyx murmured.

"Come on, I know you want to~" Zexion teased.

"Not when you stay in bed with me" The blond replied, taking Zexion by surprise, pinning him to the bed.

He attacked his lover's neck with no intention to get up anytime soon…

"You won't get your present that way"

"I'll later" Demyx replied unaffected.

"No you won't"

The blond grumbled but didn't move. "I don't need presents when I already have you"

Zexion blinked, joy suddenly overwhelming him with that simple compliment _but _he still refused to let the blond have his way.

"Demyx…!" He threatened.

The blond sighed, letting go of his lover. "You're no fun" He pouted.

"We'd only miss Christmas if we kept that up" Zexion said grinning. "Come on"

He went ahead to leave Demyx at least some time to put some pants on. _Oh_, Demyx would go without but they wouldn't get far that way.

_25th of December, 9:45 a.m._

The blond stood at the entrance to the living room and watched as Zexion...moved the couch?

The smaller male noticed and approached him, taking his hand and leading him to the couch that was now facing the Christmas tree.

A small packet was placed into his hand as soon as he sat down.

Zexion looked at him expectantly but Demyx just stared back to tease his lover.

"Oh, come on! You know you can't wait to open it" Zexion laughed.

"Right…" And the blond pretty much picked the packet to pieces after that, his eyes sparkling as he saw his present.

"You wanted that music collection, you get it" His lover smiled and placed a soft kiss on the blond's lips.

"Zexy, you're great!" Demyx said in awe.

"I know~"

They laughed and Demyx used the time to press his present for Zexion into his lover's hands.

Zexion looked surprised. "After all the trouble to get that tree, you still got me something?" He asked astonished.

"Of course!" The blond said and urged his lover to open the packet.

And Zexion stared at the silver necklace in fascination.

"...I like that book pendant" He remakred jokingly.

When he saw the blond pouting, he just laughed and embraced him.

"It's really wonderful, Dem. Thank you"

Demyx smiled. "Merry Christmas, Zexy"

And they spent the day cuddling on the couch in front of that beautiful Christmas tree…

* * *

Alright, I'm kinda playing around with my style again and I kinda like the way I wrote the lemon this time... I'm almost afraid I can't continue my chapter stories when my style changes that drastically again! o.O

In the end.. it's not my best work ever but I like it? Btw... is the last line cliché or what? xD

**Anyway, what do you think? New style, good style or not?**

**Please review!^^  
**


End file.
